User talk:Gairo
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! D-day 15:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Bird Pet I'm thinking of changing completely to something else so it'd be easier to change it, i.e. a navbox. For now, linking each article from the Bird Pet page will do (e.g. under a "See also" section). --D-day 20:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Titles I've got the GT ones put up now, but thanks for the offer :) →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 15:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Onyxes Hi Gairo, Okla here. Elemental Onyxes always are for slot 1, onyxes which let you do more damage on a specific job always are for slot 2, so i think there is no need to add the note "Only for slot 1" on elemental onyxes and "Only for slot 2" for atk against job increasing ones ;) --ChMaRi 16:43, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback rights This should have been done a while ago. :'D You can easily undo edits now. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 18:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :eh? D: but i was able to undo before? whats the diff now? D: -- Gairo 22:09, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::When you look on , each line has a rollback link. It'll automatically undo to the previous contributor's edit. It's pretty handy for vandalism. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::so, undoing multiple edits from same user? hm.. yea, ok that might be handy. noticed that i couldnt undo more than only the latest edit before D: -- Gairo 22:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it's also for any kind of undo-ing: it does it automatically. So once you press on the link, the "undo" is done. You'll see once you use it. (We'll keep this discussion here, cause it looks weird to have it on my own talk page, lol). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Change Question Greetings ~ I noticed you reversed my changes on the monster level page and wondered why. After playing DOMO for almost 2 years, many players that I have come in contact with as well as guild members have said how they wished there was a quick 'at a glance' page that indicated the monster Level, Job type, element and location (I added the behavior as an extra) all in one spot. The page that I modified had the note section that is not being used very much and it would be an awesome benefit to players who do not have the time or the patience to search for the information 1 page/section at a time. The other pages are useful because they do give addition information to the newer players but as an advanced player, I want something fast and easily accessible. I plan on doing each monster myself and not making anyone else do the work - the change I made to the one yesterday was simply to see if it could be done. Anyway, if there is a reason, please let me know and I will not do all the work only to have it reversed. Thanks! Pengo66 17:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Titles They don't have the 50 & 60 life quests on any other versions and I'm doubtful they'll ever be implemented, even though we do have titles for them. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 18:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You are mistaken about the onyx rewards for bigbeam instances. They are correctly referenced in Shakugan's guide listed on both pages. I urge you to go personally complete the instances a few times and pay more attention to the rewards you receive. 00:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Gemdrop list I've been wondering, you could move your gem drop list in the mainspace (I don't remember if I ever told you this though). It's not redundant, since it compiles a list of all gems (and convenient to use). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :well, its not really supposed to be there anymore. im just using it cause im too lazy to move all that info to the real pages. but feel free to use it however u see useful :3 -- Gai (Talk) 20:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha. I know the feeling (of laziness)... but I'll be moving it somwhere in the mainspace then (probably as Gemstone—the current article will be moved elsewhere). :] This could be automated if the template is modified, but that would require some changes. --'''D. (talk · ) 20:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::sounds good. as said, feel free to use it in any way that could benefit the wiki -- Gai (Talk) 20:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC)